Nunca lo admitiria
by Ally C-B
Summary: OS ambientado en las películas. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido Draco quien encontrara a Hermione llorando a causa de Ron luego de su beso con Lavender? ¿La ignoraría o se acercaría a ella? ¿Dejaría que su secreto más profundo, el de su propio corazón saliera a luz?


**SUMMARY:** OS ambientado en las películas. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido Draco quien encontrara a Hermione llorando a causa de Ron luego de su beso con Lavender? ¿La ignoraría o se acercaría ella? ¿Dejaría que su secreto más profundo, el de su propio corazón saliera a luz?

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen -I ficking wish-, son de J. . Este fic, sí lo es. ;D

**A/N:** Antes de que comiencen a leer, primeramente me gustaria explicarles algo para que puedan entender bien el contexto de la historia. Está ambientada en la películas, y esto es importante, porque así entenderán mejor al Draco de este fic. El Draco de los libros, es muy diferente al de las películas, o en lo personal siempre lo percibí diferente. Así que cuando lean, pónganse en la posición de "Draco-Película" y no "Draco-Libro". Bueno, eso es lo crucial que necesitaba explicar. xD Ahora sí, enjoy la lectra.

* * *

**1-Capitulo único.**

**Nunca lo admitiría**

_By Ally C-B  
_

**&amp;.**

Draco sonrió con orgullo observando la manzana mordida en su mano. La primera prueba con los Armarios Evanescentes había funcionado. Tenía que admitirlo, repararlos le había costado noches sin dormir, pero valían la pena. Su idea de usarlos para dejar pasar a Mortifagos a Hogwarts no era tan loca como muchos habían pensado, su propio padre inclusive lo creía imposible. Draco siempre se sintió orgulloso de ser quien demostrara que podía hacer posible lo imposible.

Pero aún quedaban varias pruebas por realizar. Él sabia que un simple error y sería un boleto directo a la maldición Avada Kedavra, y tenía pensado vivir mucho años aún.

Draco salió de la Sala de Menesteres silbando por lo bajo con la manzana en la mano.

"¡Oye, tu! Detente ahí." Draco se giro hacia la voz que gritó, y se encontró con Flich caminando hacia él con su típico rengueo.

"_Diablos"_, pensó antes de hacer lo primero que su instinto de Slytherin le indicó hacer; _correr_.

"¡Detente he dicho!" Protestó Flich, pero Draco no tuvo la mínima intención en obedecer. Es más, corrió más rápido y lo perdió luego de meterse y doblar por varios corredores, al igual que a su manzana. De cualquier forma, Merlín bendiga a quien construyó ese enorme castillo.

El rubio se apoyó en una pared para recuperar el aliento, al lado de unas pequeñas escaleras que bajaban a uno de los tantos ventanales-terraza que había en el castillo. Draco lo conocía porque le gustaba ir allí a pensar cuando se sentía muy frustrado. Era una terraza pequeña, pero acogedora.

Por su apellido, muchos creerían que Draco prefería las cosas ostentosas, y estaban en lo cierto. Pero eso no quería decir que él no supiera apreciar lo bueno en lo pequeño de vez en cuando.

Esa terraza podía ser pequeña, pero el silencio que se escuchaba allí, era algo que ninguna gran suma de galeones podría comprar. Un silencio tan reconfortante y profundo, que era imposible creer que un lugar como ese podía existir en Hogwarts, donde cientos de estudiantes convivían las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cuando Draco logró que su respiración se calmara, se incorporó para irse de una vez por todas a su habitación. Pero cuando caminó por la entrada a la pequeña terraza, un sollozo algo reprimido lo detuvo. ¿Acaso había alguien allí abajo? ¿Acaso alguien había descubierto _SU_ terraza? Bueno, no es que le perteneciera por completo. Draco no había construido la escuela después de todo; pero le gustaba sentirse dueño de las cosas, y esa terraza, _él_ la había descubierto. Era _su_ lugar secreto. Nadie, ni si quiera sus amigos, sabían de él. ¿Quién se atrevía a entrar allí sin su permiso?

Draco bajó las pequeñas escaleras que giraban alrededor de una estatua en forma de ave y que dirigían hacia el ventanal-terraza, dispuesto a echar a quien fuera que se había atrevido a meterse en su lugar. Pero los insultos y las protestas quedaron estancados en su garganta cuando antes de llegar al final de las escaleras reconoció a la persona que se encontraba allí.

De espaldas a él y sentada al final de las escaleras, se encontraba Hermione Granger, con una bandada de pájaros amarillos revoloteando alrededor y sobre ella.

"_Encantamiento Avis"_, pensó Draco al ver los pájaros y recordando ese día en clase de Transfiguración, cuando se les había dado la tarea de formar pequeñas aves con unas cuantas hojas de pergamino en forma de bolas. Muy pocos habían podido siquiera formar una simple pluma, pero ella había logrado crear a más de un ave, y solo en la primera clase. Recordaba que aún cuando la clase hubo terminado, los pájaros de Hermione continuaban revoloteando por el salón. Draco en ese momento se había sentido orgulloso de que, después de Hermione, él había sido el único en poder completar el encantamiento, aunque había sido solo un pájaro, cuando ella había logrado conjurar toda una bandada de ellos.

El rubio suspiró en silencio. Él ya se había rendido. Nunca iba a poder pasarla en ninguna clase. Hacía un par de años que Draco ya había dejado de intentar competir contra ella como cuando era niño. Él ya había aceptado que Hermione era tan (o quizá más, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) inteligente como él.

No sabía en qué momento, su condición de "nacida de muggles" o "sangre-sucia", como diría su padre o cualquier otro seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, ya había dejado de importarle. En ese año, en ese tan corto período de tiempo, había visto y presenciado tantas cosas horripilantes en su propia mansión, que podría decirse, aunque no admitirse en voz alta, que Draco se preocupaba por esa condición en Hermione.

Hermione Granger era la hechicera más inteligente de su edad, pero Draco sabía que eso no sería suficiente y no la salvaría de alguna horrible tortura por parte del Señor Tenebroso, o cualquier otro mortifago si lograban atraparla. Inclusive del mismo Draco si se lo ordenaban.

Algo dentro de Draco se contrajo ante esa desagradable y horripilante idea. Ya le costaba pensar en la tarea que le habían asignado en el momento, que no podía pensar en hacerle daño a Hermione. Y con respecto a su tarea, no estaba pensando específicamente en la cuestión de los armarios.

Nunca lo diría, nunca lo admitiría. Pero él _jamás_ haría daño a Hermione. Draco ya no la veía como su enemiga; por más de que a quienes cada uno seguía sí lo fueran.

Un sollozo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, solo que esta vez se escuchó más alto, y en ese momento se percató de los hombros de la castaña sacudiéndose. Hermione estaba llorando.

Draco tragó en seco. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Ellos no eran amigos como para ir hacia ella y descubrir el motivo por el que lloraba y consolarla. Pero tampoco la odiaba lo suficiente como para dejarla allí sola, ahogándose en sus lágrimas. ¿Qué clase de hombre o caballero sería si hiciera eso?

Recordó las veces que él había llorado de esa manera aún en sus 16-17 años (aunque, otra vez, él no lo admitiría en voz alta) y su madre lo había consolado, recordándole que así como ella lo consolaba, en algún momento alguien necesitaría de su consuelo.

Otro sollozo se escuchó, y Draco ya no pudo hacerse de oídos sordos.

Bajó los escalones que le faltaban para llegar a Hermione y se sentó a la misma altura que ella en las escaleras, pero lo más lejos que estas le permitía, lo cual no era mucho.

"¿Ahogando penas, Granger?" Preguntó sin mirarla ni ocultando el hecho de que sabía que estaba llorando. Pero también sabía que ella se sentiría aún más incómoda si él la observaba mientras lloraba, por lo que decidió no mirarla. Y estaba en lo cierto, ya que en el momento en que Hermione lo oyó, intentó casi con desesperación limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro.

"No," Contestó la castaña aclarándose la garganta e intentando aparentar normalidad. "Estoy practicando." Se excusó mirando en la dirección contraria a donde Malfoy se encontraba.

Draco intentó reprimir una sonrisa ante la mentira-excusa. "Ya veo…" Él suspiró luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que únicamente se escuchaba el aleteo de las aves de Hermione. "Escuché que Gryffindor ganó el partido de hoy… Felicitaciones." Dijo con intención de distraerla y animándose a mirarla.

Su ojos grises e inseguros se encontraron con los marrones y tristes de Hermione, y Draco se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose hacia cuánto tiempo que ella se encontraba llorando, ya que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" Draco reprimió un bufido ante el tono de desprecio de la castaña y retiró la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos.

"Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta… Este es _mi_ lugar." Contestó acentuando el 'mi'.

"Yo no veo tu nombre escrito por ningún lado; ni mucho menos un cartel que diga _'Propiedad de Malfoy'_, por lo tanto, yo puedo estar donde se me antoje."

"_Touché"_, pensó Draco sonriendo internamente. Hermione siempre le ganaba.

"Así que repito mi pregunta: ¿Qué haces aquí?" Uno de los pájaros comenzó a revolotear cerca de Draco, haciéndolo sobresaltarse por un momento.

"Tranquila, no vine a molestarte…" Admitió agachándose del pajarito. Otro de ellos se unió, y Draco entendió el mensaje; tenía que contestarte la pregunta, quisiera o no. "Suelo venir aquí a pensar, no tengo otras intenciones. Ahora, ¿puedes pedirle a tus pájaros que se alejen de mí?" Pidió Draco algo exasperado de que esos pájaros comenzaran a alborotarle el cabello por lo cerca que volaban de él para molestarlo.

Hermione respiró profundo y los pájaros volvieron a volar cerca de ella. Draco observó como ella dirigió su mirada a sus propias manos sobre su regazo. Los segundos se convertían en minutos que pasaban en silencio, y ella no se atrevía a mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus manos. Y Draco no podía evitar mirarla a ella. ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que ser amiga del insufrible San Potter? ¿Por qué tenían que estar tan separados por sus ideales, y sin mencionar sus estatus de sangre?

Draco nunca odió a Hermione. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, con sus indomables rulos, sus ojos color chocolate y su aura de ansiedad por descubrir todo lo que la rodeaba, se sintió cautivado. Él había querido ser su amigo, pero cuando su padre se lo prohibió por ser una "sangre-sucia", lloró. Él, a sus once años, había escuchado infinidad de veces esa palabra, y no sabía su significado, pero según su padre era algo malo. Cuando en segundo año, Draco escupió la palabra hacia Hermione, él aún no sabía ni entendía su significado. Así que esa noche, cuando su madre en una carta le explicó lo que significaba, lloró otra vez. No había sido su intención ofenderla, pero en ese momento él lo entendió. Era imposible que Draco y Hermione fueran amigos. Y Draco lo odió. Odió tanto comprender eso, que con la única con quien dejaba salir ese sentimiento era con ella.

Draco Malfoy nunca odió a Hermione Granger. Él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que nunca nadie le hubiera permitido ser su amigo. Odiaba la situación de sus sangres. Y odiaba su amistad con Potter y Weasley; la cual pudo haber sido de él.

Por primera vez, Draco podía observar a Hermione con atención, sin miedo ni cuidado a que alguien lo pescara mirándola. Su rostro era la clara prueba de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella niña de rulos indomables y aura de "sabe-lo-todo". Su barbilla perfectamente alineada, su nariz pequeña y tierna, sus pestañas largas y arqueadas, sus rulos ya no eran tan indomables, y su cuerpo…

Draco detuvo sus pensamientos allí. ¡Era Hermione Granger, por todos los cielos! Claro que, no era la primera vez que Draco se encontraba pensando en ella. Hacía ya un tiempo, casi desde aquel puñetazo si se atrevía a contar, que sus ojos miraban a Hermione de una manera que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Como si amistad no fuera suficiente, como si quisiera tener algo más, aún cuando él no poseía nada, absolutamente nada de ella.

Una lágrima deslizándose por una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y se percató de que aún no sabía el motivo principal por el cual había decidido quedarse allí con ella.

"Granger, ¿por qué lloras?" Hermione se movió algo nerviosa secándose las lágrimas que Draco no había notado hasta que ella levantó el rostro.

"¿Te importa realmente?" Sus ojos marrones profundos se encontraron con los grises de él. Y algo dentro de Draco se contrajo al ver la tristeza en ellos.

¿Qué tan malo le había pasado para sentirse así? ¿Quién la había hecho sentirse así? ¿Por qué lloraba con tanto sentimiento? ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a hacerla llorar?

Todas esas preguntas contestaban a la única que ella había hecho: _Sí, a Draco le importaba._

Antes de que él pudiera contestar la pregunta de Hermione, el sonido de risas acercándose por la otra entrada a la pequeña terraza lo distrajeron. La entrada dio paso al idiota de Weasley, junto a una 'muy tomada cariñosamente de su mano y brazo' Lavender.

"Ups, creo que el lugar está ocupado." Dijo la chica en tono juguetón comenzando a arrastrar a Weasley fuera del lugar, cuando Draco se encontró con la mirada fulminante del colorado. El rubio le hizo un gesto con las cejas incitándole a que dijera algo.

Pero en eso, Hermione se puso de pie, y la mirada del colorado se dirigió a ella.

"¿Son aves?" Preguntó Weasley, y Draco revoleó los ojos ante la incompetencia del chico; ¿acaso eso no era obvio? Antes de decir nada, el rubio se percató de las manos de Hermione cerrarse en puños, y por medio segundo tuvo miedo de ella.

"_Oppugno_," Susurró la castaña y los pájaros salieron disparados hacia Weasley. Draco se sintió sorprendido, él conocía el hechizo. Hermione había ordenado a las aves a atacar a Weasley, y él observó en silencio cómo los pájaros la obedecían.

Desafortunadamente, Weasley logró esquivar las aves, y luego observó confundido a Hermione por un momento antes de irse por donde había llegado.

"Al menos entendió el mensaje", pensó Draco con diversión.

Pero el rubio se tragó la risa que tanto luchó por contener ante lo que le ocurrió a Weasley cuando vio a Hermione dejarse caer sentada sobre la escalera y llorar sin contenerse.

Y allí la comprensión golpeó a Draco como si le hubieran tirado agua helada al rostro. Ronald Weasley. Lavender Brown. Juntos. Y a Hermione le gustaba Weasley.

Una mezcla de sentimientos llenaron a Draco. Desde empatía hasta enojo. Desde celos hasta rabia. Y desde tristeza hasta melancolía.

El llanto de Hermione volvió a traerlo a la realidad. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? Draco nunca había consolado a nadie, mucho menos a una chica.

Volvió a tragar en seco antes de moverse de su lugar y sentarse más cerca de Hermione. Pero ella parecía no haberlo notado, ya que sus manos ocultaban su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

"Emm, Grang… Hermione," ¿Qué diablos decía ahora? ¿Y por qué demonios la había llamado por su nombre? Draco no alcanzó a decir ni pensar más nada cuando los brazos de la susodicha rodearon su cuello en un abrazo y el llanto se hacía más profundo.

Draco se paralizó por completo, y se encontró con una extraña sensación.

En otros tiempos, él se hubiera preocupado de que en ese abrazo, ella lo hubiera contagiado de algo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Draco se sentía extrañamente aliviado, como si toda su vida, o al menos desde que llegó a Hogwarts, hubiera estado esperando ese momento. En segundo año luego de que ella fue despetrificada, cuando vio como Potter la abrazaba con alegría, Draco sintió celos de no poder ser él quien la abrazara así. Y allí se encontraba ahora, con Hermione en colgada de su cuello como si fuera la persona en quien más confiaba, llorando desconsolada. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir? Él solo hizo y dijo lo que su madre tantas veces había hecho con él.

Draco abrazó a Hermione y acarició su cabello, al cual encontró sorpresivamente suave. "Tranquila. Todo estará bien…" Le susurró tal cual las palabras que su madre le decía cuando lo consolaba.

Hermione lloró más fuerte y él la abrazó aún con más fuerzas.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero ese momento quedaría guardado en su memoria.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero deseaba que ese momento, ese abrazo nunca acabara.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero aunque él fuera un mortifago, nunca más la llamaría por aquella palabra tan ofensiva.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero haría hasta lo imposible para intentar mantenerla a salvo de todo lo que se aproximaba.

Draco nunca lo admitiría, pero un Malfoy amaba a una "nacida de muggles".

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Draco Malfoy amaba a Hermione Granger.

* * *

**¡Holó everyone! :d  
**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, se los agradezco de todo corazón.******

****Si tengo que ponerme a explicarles por qué me desaparecí tanto tiempo, me tomaría casi todo un día, así que lo voy a resumir: me quedé sin laptop; por lo tanto ando escribiendo todo a la antigua, es decir, a papel y lapiz. XD Y paso lo que puedo cuando mi daddy me presta su pc, así que ando atrasada con todos mis fics. Lo siento.u_u****

****Volviendo a este OS, sí. Hace un tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de la saga que me acompañó toda mi adolescencia, y aquí está. ^_^ Pronto comenzaré a subir el fic del que tengo ya 5 caps escritos(*o*) y es otro Dramione****** .**

**Las que deseen dejarme sus opiniones, son más que bienvenidas a hacerlo y con gusto leeré y contestaré todos sus reviews.**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
